Awakening
by Soundwave1455
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Autobots conquered Bruticus and no Decepticons have been seen since then. Just as the Autobots grow more suspicious, a new and unknown Transformer appears at their gates and tells them he can be of great help
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening (Chapter 1)**

**Sideways**

Ten years after the fall of Bruticus, Megatron witnessed his new, more powerful war machine come to life. He watched intently as each circuit was connected and each slate of metal fused with another slate. Bit by bit, this monster was built before his optics; and Megatron had ten years to plan out his vengeance. This new Beast was his way of revenge. But on the opposite side of the planet, the Autobots were also planning revenge, for they had lost many valuable allies to the old Bruticus. They had improved over the short amount of time and were ready for anything Megatron had prepared for them…almost anything.

Back at the Autobot's headquarters, Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Inferno were discussing their fallen Cybertronian guardian. "How is Metroplex, Ratchet?" "He'll be fine, Prime. It's a good thing that we got to him when we did. If he was offline any longer we might have never been able to bring him back to working condition." "Well you're the best medic we have, and if we didn't have you then this war would've been lost centuries ago." "That's a nice compliment," Ironhide interrupted, "But compliments don't win wars, large weapons and teamwork does." "That is true, old friend." "Optimus, Skydive is returning to base." Inferno looked up at the moniter. "Thanks for the heads up, Inferno. Lower the defenses, we don't want to lose anymore soldiers." "Yes, sir." Inferno pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him, which led to the turrets outside the base to fold up in themselves. The large, heavy gate slid open on its massive hinges. The skillful flyer zoomed through the base and all the way to the communications room, where his leader was located. When he was hovering before Optimus, the legs dropped down from the bottom of the jet and flipped up to the nose. The entire front of the plane rotated to the right and folded down, splitting the jet in half and revealing the head. The whole back of the jet then collapsed and connected to the back of the waist. His shoulders slid forward and locked into position. Now in full robot mode, he raised his hand to his head in a saluting motion. "Skydive reporting for duty, sir." "What did you find out there soldier?" "Still no Decepticon activity." Inferno interrupted and gave his opinion, "Prime, I'm a little scared. There have been no Decepticon sightings in ten years; they didn't just give up did they?" "No, I know my brother and he wouldn't give up without a fight, neither would most of his men." "Could they be demoralized by the loss of Bruticus and other men?" Ratchet asked. "Megatron would not allow his men to be demoralized. Something else is happening and I'm sorry to say that I agree with you Inferno; I too am a little frightened as to what Megatron has planned. But we don't know where their base is located, so our only option is remain on the defensive and patiently wait." "I can't wait; I need to kill some 'cons!" "I know, Ironhide, it's difficult to wait ten years for the enemy to make a move, but we have no choice." Inferno looked back at the moniter, "Sir, unidentified Transformer approaching." "Bring up the external speakers." "Already on it sir. You're good to speak."

As the figure came closer to the base, his physical characteristics became more apparent. He was an average sized robot and was mainly purple with some yellow detail. This alarmed the Autobots for the Decepticons signature color was purple. He walked closer and Prime noticed that he had a gun installed in each arm, his chest was large and rounded, and he had two large wheels sitting next to each other on his back. "Stop where you are or we will fire." The unknown Transformer froze in his tracks, his head still looking at the ground. He slowly raised his head, revealing the details on his face. "Inferno, zoom in on his face; check the database for any Autobots or Decepticons that match." "Let's see…hmm…no sir, no files match. I've checked all files even the ones created in the beginning of the war. The only other thing I can think of is if he was recently created." "Could this be what the Decepticons were working on all these years?" Ironhide anxiously asked. "There's only one way to find out." Prime returned back to the mic, "Who are you?" The figure looked up at the base and raised one optic, "I'm coming inside." He did as he said and continued to walk forward. Inferno was eagerly waiting to press the button that activated the automatic defenses, "Do you want me to do it Prime? I could get rid of him right here right now." "No! Let him come inside, but send my men at the interior entrance." "…yes, sir." Inferno spoke through the internal speakers and ordered all Autobots to the front gate. He opened up the huge sliding doors and the mysterious Transformer stood in the outside light. As he entered the base, Autobots had formed an orderly line completely surrounding him; to the left of him, to the right of him, and even above him, all had their weapons up, aimed, and ready. At the end of the line stood Ironhide. The arcane robot kept his optics straight ahead as he approached the Autobot General. "Take me to Prime." He said. Ironhide responded by giving him a hand motion, signaling to follow him.

When they came upon the communications room, Optimus was sitting in his throne waiting for the covert figure. The moment he saw the Autobot leader, he fell to one knee. "Who are you, soldier and who is your allegiance to?" "My name is Sideways, and I am aligned to the Autobots." "Then why do you not bare our insignia? And why are you not in our databases?" "To answer your first question, I am a spy and I always remain undercover. I was one of the first Transformers ever created. I existed before Metroplex, before Landmine, even before you Optimus. And now to answer your second question, I am not in your database for the reason that I erased myself from such things." "Why?" "One of the basic concepts of being a spy is that you erase all traces of your identity. If you cannot find me, neither can the Decepticons." Ironhide stepped in, "How do we really know you are who you say you are?" "You'll just have to trust me." "Prime, listen to this! He could be working with the Decepticons." "If I was working with them, I would have already obliterated all of you. My skill surpasses even your best warriors." "I'm sure it does." Ironhide said with a sarcastic attitude. "If you don't believe me then I'll show you sometime, but now we have other matters to attend to. Prime, the Decepticons have something…something big and dangerous. Something deadlier than that Bruticus you fought back on earth." "How do you know all this?" "Because I was there for it all, watching both sides play their part. I've always been there since the beginning of the Transformers." "Ok, so what did you have planned?" "I know where the Decepticon base is located and I can take you there so you may destroy the menace before it awakes. Now hurry, ready all your men; this is going to be an all-out attack." "Wait! If you knew where they were all this time, then why did you not tell us ten years ago when they were weak?" Sideways merely looked over his shoulder at his leader, then continued on out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening (Chapter 2)**

**The Duel**

The Autobots were following Sideways en route to the hidden Decepticon base. They walked along the broken and shattered streets of the once peaceful mechanical planet. Some Autobots looked at specific areas with regret and sorrow of losing a friend, while others simply beheld the destructive capabilities that they are able to inflict upon a world. Sideways walked far in front of the group without fear of a surprise attack from the enemy. "This doesn't feel right, sir. There's just something weird about that guy" Ironhide whispered to Prime, "I mean the Decepticons go missing for ten years, they disappear without a trace then all of a sudden, this guy shows up out of nowhere. He says he aligned with us, but I don't believe it; he could be leading us into the biggest trap the Decepticons have ever had and we're walking right into it!" "I know you may question my authority, but if Sideways is who he says he is then he will be our most valuable ally. We follow him without question." "But sir…" "Silence Ironhide, I said don't question my authority." "Yes sir" As the group was leaving the broken city; they took cover on a high ledge on the outskirts. This elevated plateau gave them the advantage of an overview of a large part of the planet. Sideways peered off in the distance in search of the enemy's base. "There, right there. Do you see it?" he pointed to a specific area. "Yes I see it, are you sure that's the place?" "I have recently been around this location, I'm sure." "Then we move in the morning. We will rest in the city for now." "Why not move out now? The Decepticons won't expect it." "My men need rest; they have been traveling for quite some time and are low on energon. They would not survive a full-scale assault." "Very well, you go back to the city; I'll remain here and scout out the area for tomorrow." Prime and the other Autobots turned around and headed back to shelter while Sideways hoped down from the ledge and proceeded with his job.

Optimus looked up at the demolished towers as he reentered the city. "This is where a sniped Bruticus." Deadshot said. "Good memories?" asked Prime, "No, I was almost counter sniped by that Beast. I'm so glad he's gone forever. If you guys hadn't of stopped him, the Autobots would have surely lost the war." "Don't celebrate yet, we don't know what the Decepticons are planning." "Yes sir, I'll keep my guard up and my scope ready sir." "Good. We'll set up camp here. Get comfortable we will be here a while. Blurr, Downshift, could you two look throughout the city and find some energon for the men?" "Yes sir, absolutely sir, we'll get right on it sir." Blurr said with his fast speaking mannerism. Blurr and Downshift were bothers and had the reputation of being the fastest vehicles on Cybertron. Blurr also had a slight problem with his speech. As his name implies, he was the fastest vehicle, but he was also the quickest speaker; able to speak a phrase in a second that would take a normal Transformer five seconds. His brother Downshift was the eldest and most experienced of the two. He relied solely on his speed and clever wits to outmaneuver the Decepticons, which was also his downfall. Neither of these brothers was strong, only fast and clever. They currently were using their fast speeds to search the destroyed city for energon while the rest of the group remained in the center.

"Prime, are you sure we can trust Sideways?" asked his old friend, Inferno. "We don't have much of a choice at the moment. It was either wait till the Decepticons finally made a move or we make a move on them." "But this could be the Decepticons' plan; I mean he's not in the database and his excuse was that he erased himself from them? That's impossible; once you are recorded in there it is impossible to erase yourself. The only other possible explanation was that he was created by the Decepticons in the past ten years and, since we haven't seen one since then, he was never recorded in the database." "I realize that this goes against our instincts but like I said, we don't have a choice." "But think about all the other Autobots, even the less experienced ones." "I am responsible for all my men and if they die, then their oil is on my hands. Let me worry about that. The best we can do now is wait till morning and hopefully the men will be recharged and then we can launch our attack." "One more thing, Prime. What if Sideways is doing a little more than 'scouting'?" "Well, then I guess we will suffer for my mistake, but like I said, don't worry about it; only focus on the battle to come. This could be our chance to end the Decepticons once and for all." "Yeah, but a part of me feels like there's something bigger than the Decepticons that will have to worry about." "Just rest now soldier, we'll need every weapon out on the battlefield tomorrow." "Yes sir…look, here comes Blurr and Downshift." "Prime! Prime! Prime! We have bad news, real bad news; you're not going to believe this!" "Let me handle this, Blurr, he won't understand you." Blurr accepted but looked down in disappointment. "Prime, on our search for energon we found Sideways." "He's in the city?" "No, I mean we saw him outside. He was near the Decepticon base; it looked like he had just left the fortress." Ironhide overheard and came to the discussion with his input. "I knew it! I knew he was a traitor! This was all a trap and now I'm gonna kill him!" "Easy Ironhide, let me handle this." The disgruntled Autobot looked away and mumbled to himself. Just as he did so, Sideways returned to the city. "There you are!" Ironhide screamed as he charged the traitor. Sideways looked at him without fear and sidestepped his attack, causing Ironhide to trip and fall to the ground. He was lying flat on his face and tried to get up, but something hit the back of his head. "What do you think you're doing?" The traitor asked as he pointed his arm cannon at Ironhide's skull. "You're a traitor! Blurr and Downshift watched you as you exited the 'con's base." "I think you misunderstand. As a proper and well experienced spy, I was scouting out their weaknesses." "And how did you remain undetected?" "That's all part of being a good spy." "I don't believe you! I'll finish you off right here, right now!" "If you want to fight, then stand and I'll show you your folly."

The enraged Ironhide rose to his feet and ran after Sideways again. His response was, yet again, sidestepping. "You really don't learn from your mistakes do you?" "I'm going to destroy you!" Ironhide said as he stood back up and aimed his massive cannons at his former ally. Each shot seemed to pass through the Sideways as he dodged left and right with astonishing speed. "How can you do that?" "I'm just too fast for you." One final shuffle and Sideways was within striking distance and did such thing. He lifted his leg and round-housed the Autobot on the left side of his skull, forcing him to fall on the ground, unconscious. The "traitor" remained calm throughout the whole fight, not even tiring or really even contemplating his next move; he knew what to expect from a powerhouse like Ironhide. The others looked astounded as they watched the mighty Ironhide fall before their eyes within seconds.

Sideways turned and faced Prime, "Now back to business. Prime, I've discovered that the base is lightly defended from the outside which means most of the troops are protecting the war machine inside the building." Prime only looked at him confounded. "What? O Ironhide? He attacked me first, I had the right to fight back and so I did." "You took out one of my best men in seconds…" "I told you I am more skilled than any of you best warriors; did you think I was exaggerating?" "Ratchet, patch him up and feed him energon." Ratchet followed his orders and brought him underneath one of the buildings and proceeded with the treatment. "Now what I was saying before is that we need a distraction since there are so little men outside. That small party can agitate those Decepticons while I'll hack the door. When that happens, simply send the remainder of your men inside to destroy Megatron and his war machine." "Sounds like a good plan, but where will you be once we're inside?" "Why, I'll be by your side, fighting along with you." Prime looked at him with slight suspicion. "Ok, then it's a plan. Everyone rest, it's going to take all that we have to finish Megatron once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening (Chapter 3)**

**Sixshot**

The blazing sun slowly rose over the broken and abandoned cities of Cybertron. It gave light to the grieving shadows of the dead and also to the afflicted sparks of the living. The giant moon of Cybertron rolled around to the opposite side of the sun. Back in the Autobot camp, Ironhide was just coming back to his senses after the quickest duel of his life. His interface appeared in his optics as he steadily came back online. "Wha…what happened?" "You challenged Sideways to a duel and lost; and you also paid dearly for it." His medic Ratchet replied. "Sideways…I will kill that traitor…" he began to rise to his feet, but the hydraulics in his legs gave way and he fell on his bottom. "No you won't, you're too injured. What little attacks he did to you somehow affected your entire body. For the moment, you are out of action and will remain in the city." "I have to go fight with the others…" "Prime has ordered me to stay here with you until you recover enough to join them." "I'm ready now!" he put his weight on the wall he was lying against to raise and hold himself up, but Ratchet grabbed his shoulder and gently pushed him back to the ground. "Orders are orders; you're staying here." Ironhide only rolled his eyes in disappointment and mumbled some more to himself.

As Optimus Prime gazed at the rising sun, Sideways approached him from behind. "When do you want to move out, Prime?" "When the men are energized and ready." "Well, besides Ironhide, I think they all are." "Gather them here; I want to say a few things before we go out to war." "Very well." Sideways first walked up to Skydive and his crew, the Aerialbots. "Skydive, take your Aerialbots and go around the city and gather up all the troops you can find and tell them to accumulate on Prime's position." "Yes, sir. Aerialbots, transform and move out." A unified, "Yes sir!" came from his men. They soon flipped and transformed into their respected aircraft modes and followed their orders. Sideways did his best to rally up all the men he could find, and when he did all he could he made one final stop at the Doctor's office. Sideways sauntered to the fallen Autobot and his medic. "How is he doing, Ratchet?" "Well, you did quite a bit of damage on his body, more than anyone has ever done to him; and all within seconds." "I warned him over and over again, and the only way he would listen was by experience." "I understand that that's sometimes the best way to learn, but did you have to be so thorough about your teachings?" "It was necessary to get it through that brute's thick skull." "I guess you're right. At the moment, he cannot stand without some support. I don't understand, you struck him in the head, but his whole body is injured by it. How did you do that?" "Well in the case of emergency or you don't have the time, then you can take your opponent down with one strike that can disable all parts of his body." "I see, very useful in the heat of hand to hand combat." "Yeah, so where is he?" "He's lying over there." Ratchet pointed over to the same wall that he was leaning on since last night. Ironhide's head was drooping as Sideways approached him, bent down to his level, and said a few words, "Soon, he will be awakened…" This caught Ironhide's curiosity as he quickly looked up, but when he did Sideways was gone.

With all of Prime's men now assembled around him, he tried to give them a motivational speech before they went into the heat of war. "You are all brave men and I am proud to call each and every one of you an Autobot. You have stood with me against the greatest threat that is the Decepticons. Your courage…outstanding, your skill…unmatched, and your valor…unparalleled. But this battle very well could be the last battle of your lives, so I ask…will you stand with me once again?" Some of the Autobots looked at each other with a sense of fear and regret when a brave Deadshot jumped up and said, "I will always stand by you, sir. Come on, who's with me?" One by one, each of the soldiers stood up in agreement with the Autobot sniper. Optimus raised his hand high into the air and with great confidence said, "Till all are one!" His men soon followed by repeating the same phrase over and over again. "All right, men, transform and roll out!" Prime lowered his head at Sideways, "That means you too." "Of course, Prime; I'm right behind you."

They all returned to that same plateau that they had been the previous night. They all looked out into the distance to behold the mighty fortress that is the Decepticon base. Prime turned around and looked into the army, "Warpath, come here." The brutish, tank bot approached his leader as commanded. "Yeah?" "With Ironhide temporarily out of action, I want you to fill his role as second in command; can you do that?" "Haha! Can I? Of course I can, just show me what you want me to destroy and I guarantee that it'll be obliterated within mille-seconds." Prime returned to his out-looking position over the landscape. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Inferno. "He will have to do for now." Optimus raised his hand in the air, and then motioned his army to commence the attack. While the soldiers ran on land, Skydive and the Aerialbots flew overhead and slightly in front of them. As they moved closer to the base, they went from full-on sprint to creeping around cover to be sure that they retained the element of surprise. Taking cover in a run down, old building, Prime ordered the first party to break off and create the much needed distraction. The small army slowly approached the base, taking each step very carefully, trying to avoid the dead Transformers and other loose scrap metal. When they were within range, they noticed a patrol walking around the perimeter of the outside. "Come on, let's go!" a very eager and clumsy drone said as he took the initiative to lead the attack. But as soon as he stepped out of cover, he fell into a pit that was set as a trap for amateur Autobots. The patrol noticed that the trap had been sprung and proceeded to alert the entire base. "Deadshot, are you in position?" Asked Prime, still taking cover. "Yeah, Prime. I'm ready whenever you are."

Optimus was forced to move out without a proper distraction. He engaged an all-out attack on the enemy fortress. The two small armies converged into the Autobot legion as the mighty gates opened wide and multiple troops poured out. Prime and his men took cover behind debris, although Warpath continued out alone. "Get back here!" Prime yelled, but he was too hard headed and did not listen. As his name implies, Warpath left a path of death and destruction as he mowed down a countless number of Decepticons. He got shot once or twice, but it didn't shake him at all; he was like a one man army and seemed unstoppable. The large monitor located on the front of the base turned on, and the one and only Megatron appeared. "Hahahahahaha! Prime, I see you finally decided to make the first move…and just in time too." "What does he mean by that?" asked inferno. Suddenly, the doors opened even wider and a massive tower of carnage emerged from the base. "Autobots, meet Menasor, one of my new war machines." "Prime, did he say machines? As in more than one?" "I'm afraid so, but first we have to focus on the problem at hand…Menasor." This new and improved tool of destruction was taller, bulkier, and more intimidating than his previous incarnation. He appeared to be formed by large Cybertronian vehicles, which were much larger than any earth car. He carried no visible hand-held weapons, but he did, however, have a double barreled cannon on each arm and two large rocket pods mounted over both shoulders. His body was thick and so was his armor. His skull design was that similar to a samurai's helmet. The mountain of metal took his first steps and as a result, the whole battlefield shook; even knocking some Transformers down. But Warpath remained firm and determined. He courageously fired upon the monster and his first shot landed a direct blow to skull, but it only angered the beast. He looked down to see the puny little tank firing was seemed like bb shots to him. He took a few more planet shaking steps then raised his massive leg into the air and over Warpath. The stubborn Autobot still stood still and continued to lay down more fire. "Fall! Fall! Fall!" were his last words as Menasor crushed him beneath his foot and replied by saying, "You first." The goliath turned back to the cowering Autobots and proceeded to walk towards them. "Deadshot, do you have a clear view?" "How could I not, the guy is a mountain. Don't worry Prime, I know what will take him down." The skillful and calm sniper looked down his scope and aimed the center dot right on his left optic. He held his breath, and then took the shot. The plasma round traveled through the air, pushing it away in its path. The glass shattered as the round entered through it and out the back of the skull. The titan only stood there…motionless. In the next moment, the once powerful and menacing war machine fell to the ground hard and offline. Megatron again came on the monitor. "Hahahaha! Very entertaining Prime, but now you'll feel the wrath of my true war machine…Sixshot!" A smaller Transformer then emerged from the base in a jet like mode. In a split second, he hit the ground as a tank and fired upon the Autotbots. They tried to fire back but he once again transformed into a swift car and dodged each attack they threw at him. He swerved left and right, evading every laser and also quickly moving towards them. Sixshot hit a ramp made of debris and took to the air. In another amazing feat, he transformed into a wolf like creature and landed on one of the Autobot drones. He used his razor sharp teeth to tear through the soft metal of the young one. Oil sprayed on his face as he tore through a vital vein. The Autobot's friend tried to fire, but was too instilled by fear, which allowed Sixshot to pounce on him too and rip him apart. Inferno ran to their rescue, but it was too late…they were far from gone. Sixshot took advantage of the situation and leaped high into the air and assumed another mode. His form shifted from a wolf to a large cannon, which he used to blast Inferno far away. Optimus, in a feat of courage, charged Sixshot, but, still in the air, he transformed back into his jet mode and returned to base; that of which Megatron was now exiting. He flew to his master and transformed into his final mode: his robot mode. In this last form, he towered over his leader. "What are you?" Prime yelled across the battlefield as the other drones continued fighting. "Me? I am a S.T.A.G.: Solo Transformer Assault Group. In other words, I am your worst nightmare and a one man army. I am the ultimate war machine and a plague unto the Autobots. I shall decimate any and all things within my path; none of you can stop me, not even you Prime." Sixshot delivered a frightening grin then charged at full speed towards the Autobot leader. Optimus, like the brave warrior he is, stood his ground with his fist wound back and charged. He unleashed all that power on Sixshot when he was within range. The Decepticon's face and Prime's fist collided with extreme power. Sixshots face crumpled around Prime's wrist and arm. The arrogant and once impressive six-tuple Decepticon fell before the mighty Autobot leader in one blow. But when Prime dropped him on the ground, something began to happen. Optimus looked down to witness the unbelievable and impossible; the smashed metal that used to be Sixshot's face began to reform itself. It was like he was being rebuilt. As his new skull grew between his shoulders, he stood back to his feet, towering over Prime. "O did I forget to mention that I cannot be killed, literally?" Sixshot raised both his guns at the surprised and unprepared Prime, ready to obliterate him. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, an explosion came from behind; it was the Decepticon base. Sixshot turned around to behold the catastrophe that was his home on fire. He quickly left Prime and returned to his father. "What happened?" he asked, "I don't know." One of the drones responded. "Well was there anyone stationed inside?" "…I don't think so…" Megatron's optics enlarged and his expression quickly changed from panic to anger. "You didn't stay inside?" "No, sir. I…I thought since all the Autobots were fighting out here, there was no need to stay inside." Megatron raised his fusion cannon and quickly did away with the young and inexperienced drone. "WORTHLESS!" he screamed, "The base couldn't have exploded on its own! Someone go in and check!" a few drones immediately rushed in the base for they feared the same fate of their late ally. As they began to enter the base, they were denied access by multiple plasma shots to the head. Megatron and Sixshot remained still as they heard maniacal laughing coming from inside the fire. When they turned to look, they discovered a figure walking through the flames. They did not recognize the silhouette of the mysterious being, but as he came closer they noticed something in his hands. As the Transformer emerged from the blazing element, it became quite clear that it was Sideways; but he held something in his hands that enraged Megatron.

"Dark energon! What do you think you're doing?" Prime overheard and came rushing to the conversation but still remained distant from the two Decepticons. "Put that down, that is my dark energon!" "Yours? HA! I think you mean mine; it has always been mine, and you stole it from my veins." Inferno looked up at Prime, "Sir, do you know what dark energon really is?" "Yes, it's the blood of the ultimate evil in the universe: Unicron." "What do you think he means by his veins." "I don't know Ratchet, but I'm afraid Sideways isn't who we thought he was." Sideways looked in both hands at the glowing purple crystals with great joy and satisfaction. "At first I wasn't sure how to take these from you, but soon it became very clear. If I could somehow have you and the Autobots engage each other in combat, that would allow me to sneak into your base with no resistance and take back what is rightfully mine. Soon he…I mean…I will be awakened." "What do you mean?" a puzzled Megatron asked. "I mean that this Transformer that stands before you is no mere and regular Transformer. I am neither Autobot nor Decepticon; I am the destroyer of worlds; I am the chaos bringer; I am pure evil itself…I am UNICRON!" Megatron, for the first time, showed real fear in his optics as he and Sixshot took a few steps back, "No…it can't be. You're bluffing!" "Hahahaha! It pleases me to see fear in your optics, but it is true, I am the planet eater." "…how?" the grin returned to Sideways's face as he started to explain, "Well you see, it all began when you started digging for energon within Cybertron's moon." A major change occurred in his voice as it lowered. "What you found was no ordinary energon, but instead the rare and unstable form of it: dark energon. You dug so deep within the crust that what you thought was an ore deposit deep within the moon actually turned out to be a microscopic crack in my armor. I had been resting…waiting for the moment to strike down my unsuspecting and neighboring brother, Primus. I could not have stopped you even I had wanted to. Once you left what you thought to be a giant floating rock, I created a new form and possessed it with my essence to return what was stolen from me. You took a considerable amount of dark energon, and I needed that much to reactivate my hibernating body. So I took up the minute responsibility as one of you puny Transformers. I knew that it would be much easier and faster to gain the trust of Optimus instead of you, so he was my target. My cover was almost blown when one of his soldiers almost gave me away, but I quickly removed him from the picture. After that it was smooth sailing from there on. His men distracted your men, allowing me to enter your base and take back my blood. You were all so blind to my plot, and I will take great pleasure in destroying all of you. Now, not even Primus himself can save you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Awakening (Chapter 4)**

**Duel of the Speed Demons**

Both the Autobots and Decepticons were frozen in shock and fear as the stared at the insidious and infamous being that was revealed to them. The one who they all thought was Sideways had turned out to be someone much more dangerous and deadly. No one, not even the two brave leaders of the factions had enough power to fight Sideways's true form. But he had taken on this smaller form to recover his dark blood, so the Transformers took advantage of this situation by dealing as much damage as possible before…he awakened.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron ordered his men as Prime did the same. The Decepticon commander looked back at his brother, "I hate doing this, but are you ready?" Optimus nodded which gave Megatron the go ahead. He back-flipped into his handgun mode and landed in Prime's hand. They took aim at the deceiver and fired. Hot plasma slid down the gun barrel and entered the world, but it had one destination: Sideways's skull. Their fellow comrades joined by using up their remainder of energon and unleashing a wave of plasma and lasers upon their mutual enemy. Cracks formed all over his body as each hit made direct contact with his armor, which soon gave way and let the rounds pass through his body. The once clever and powerful Sideways was almost ready to ignite as he fell to his face on the ground. "That was easy!" Inferno said, "Yeah, almost too easy…" Prime added. "Hahahah…hahaha…hahahahahaha! You think that will stop me?" the fallen warrior began to rise as he put his weight on both his hands and lifted himself up. "A little bit of plasma? HA! I thought you Transformers be a bit stronger and smarter than to think a small amount of shots would put down the brother of Primus." He was now standing just as he had before. The metal holes where the rounds entered began to close in on itself, completely healing himself. "Now that that's done, it's my turn…" for the first time he transformed. He fell on his back into an intimidating looking motorcycle with two large cannons on the side. He twisted the accelerator and off he went at full speed. He was faster than anyone has ever see; even faster than Blurr. The agile brother of Downshift was very offended by this and volunteered to be the first to take Sideways on in his vehicle mode. He transformed into his Cybertronian race car (because he has yet to visit earth and find a suiting earth race car) and chased down the traitor.

Blurr was even surprised by Sideways's speed, for he had to use all his energon just to barely catch up with him. "You can't keep this up Blurr and you know it; just give up now." "Not happening, not happening, I will take you down; yes, I will take you down myself." "Heh…good luck." Sideways turned and began heading towards the city from which they came. They entered the broken and battered streets, with Blurr still close behind. They quickly passed a still injured Ironhide and his medic Ratchet. Ratchet saw the obscure colors of purple and blue pass through his peripheral vision, but when he looked up, they were far gone…deeper into the unstable city. Rocks flew up in their windows as they blew through the crumpling city streets, twisting around turns and corners. Sideways took the edges sharp, but Blurr had to make a slightly wider turn causing him to lag farther and farther behind his nemesis. "What's wrong Blurr? Can't keep up? I told you to just give up." "Never!" he yelled as his overdrive kicked in and was now bumper to bumper with the chaos bringer. "Ok, so I see you're pretty good on wheels, but how about on foot?" Sideways forced himself to do a stoppie then flipped forward into his robot mode; Blurr followed by also transforming, but in a less impressive manor. The Autobot reached both hands over his back and pulled out two short-swords, "I've never seen you use a weapon, so watcha gonna use huh?" Sideways smiled and held out an open right hand, "Whatever I please to wield." He used the dark energon flowing through his veins and formed a dark short-sword and gripped it in his hand. "See? Whatever weapon I want I can wield. Just like this." He held out his other hand and did the same, except in this hand he held a small blaster. "That's not fair you can hit me from close up and far, that's not fair; that's cheating!" "Who said I would go easy on you, Autobot?" he raised his blaster and made the first move by unleashing a small round of dark energon on his armor. The shot landed on his right shoulder. Blurr gripped the wound and looked at his enemy, "Is that the best you have? Is it? Is it? Is it?" "Look at your wound." Blurr removed his hand and revealed that the wound was growing. "That dark energon will consume your body and then when you're a pile of liquid, I will consume you; it's similar when I devour a planet, except this is a much smaller scale. How do you stop it you wonder? Destroy the source…" Blurr's optics widened as he knew what he had to do in order to save himself from liquefying. He immediately charged Sideways with both swords up and ready to deliver a final blow, but a legendary being like Sideways would not be stopped by one strike. He sidestepped his attack and kicked him hard in the side. "You're going to have to try harder than that." Blurr tried a different technique; he threw his sword a little passed Sideways and behind his feet. He looked back at the sword in confusion but then it was too late. Blurr struck with deadly precision, making a clean cut through his left arm and amputating it. The agile Autobot jumped back in fear of the enemy's next attack. "Ha! Very clever using a distraction, but the sad thing is, is that you're running out of time and I'm still standing. Just look at how large your wound has grown." Just as Blurr looked down to behold the gaping hole in his armor; Sideways used Blurr's same technique and his own superior speed to fly towards him to make another strike. The unsuspecting Autobot looked up just in time to see the sharp blade of the pulsing dark energon sword entering through his waist. He fell into two halves on the floor, barely online. Sideways glanced over at his missing arm and soon it reformatted back into its original state. He cast his attention back at the fallen Blurr and watched as the helpless being was being completely consumed by the hunger of dark energon. His metal liquefied into a puddle of pulsing purple fluid, which Sideways took his time to absorb it into his own body. "That feels so much better; I can feel my full power returning to me."

Sideways stood still for a moment, placed his hand over his mouth, and contemplated his next move. "Hmm…should I return to my body or have some more fun with these pathetic beings? …I think I'll return to the Decepticon base to check up on things there, plus I can regain some more dark energon; and I'm sure Prime will welcome a friendly face." Sideways used the energon from his recent victim to transform his entire body into the foe he had just slain; he was now Blurr and was returning to Prime to be proclaimed a hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Awakening (Chapter 5)**

**Departure**

Megatron and Prime once again stood face to face in front of their army. Sixshot was towering over Megatron's shoulder and Inferno was also standing behind his commander. Looking into each other's sparks with intentions of destroying the other. But with the new threat at hand, their feud would have to wait; that is, if they survive. "You know just as well as I do that we cannot destroy Unicron divided, we must unite and form one faction: the Transformers." Megatron cringed for he knew what he would have to do, "You make a good point, Prime. It seems that we will have to carry on our war another day." The leader of the Decepticons stuck out his hand in front of Prime. Optimus did the same and they shook hands, signifying a temporary peace between the factions.

"Optimus look!" an Autobot pointed in the direction of the city from which they came, "It's Blurr!" An injured and crippled Autobot staggered over the plateau and barely made his way down to his allies. He was tightly gripping his stomach like he was holding back the energon from pouring out of a wound. He approached the two brothers and stood to the side of both of them. "I can't believe you did it!" Inferno exclaimed, "Yeah, how did you do it?" Blurr shrugged his shoulders for he was too worn to speak. "As much as it pains me to do this, I must congratulate you on your impressive work. Maybe you Autobots aren't as weak as you appear, but then again maybe Sideways was just more pathetic than we though." Blurr squinted his optics a little at the Decepticon leader; but Blurr's plan was going very well, there was only one problem and that was about to send his plan crashing down.

"Come on everyone, cheer for the hero of Cybertron!" Inferno grabbed his arm that was covering the wound and raised it high into the air; that's when everyone noticed it. Prime and Megatron looked down at his oozing wound and noticed something that gave away Sideways's disguise, "Dark energon!" Blurr took a few steps back holding out his hand and waving it in a negative motion, "No, no, no you don't understand. This was done by Sideways…his…his sword cut into me and left this oozing scar to eat away at me." The leaders were about to buy it when Inferno caught something that the others didn't at first. "That's not Blurr's fast paced mannerisms! This isn't Blurr, who are you?" The Autobot traitor lowered his head, "You're right," his voice changed back to the infamous Sideways's, "I'm not Blurr. I'm someone much more dangerous." He looked up at that moment with blood red optics and in a flash he chose his next target. His sword appeared in mid charge and in less than a second, the gray metal leader fell to the ground. "L…l…lord Megatron?" Sixshot was about to panic. Optimus looked on in shock as he watched his powerful brother fall to the ground in two halves. Sideways, still in his after-strike pose, looked at the one who gave his disguise away, "You're next." Inferno tried to run away but it was pointless, Sideways was the fastest thing on the planet, and he used that speed to strike down Inferno in a mille-second. He smiled as Inferno fell into multiple pieces and then oozed out that precious substance that is dark energon. Prime and Sixshot both charged him, but as they were about to collide with the beast, he vanished, leaving the two to smack into each other. "Watch where you're going Autobot!" "Relax; this is just one of his tricks. Where is he now?" Sixshot looked around, then realized there's only one other place he could be, "There! Megatron's body!" they tried to fire upon him, but it was too late. Sideways had already absorbed all of the dark energon that was flowing through his veins. The two no longer cared; they only wanted this menace dead. They launched their plasma at the being and so did the drones, but the shots merely passed through his body as he walked closer and closer to the body of Inferno. "Why aren't we doing any damage?" Sixshot said as Sideways came even closer and eventually passed straight through him. The Decepticon six-tuple changer felt the cold presence of pure evil pass through his circuits. The aura of the spirit caused him to fall down, temporarily offline. Prime stood shocked and scared of this demon. He was frozen by fear as Sideways stretched out his hand and phased it right through his skull, causing the same effect that happened to Sixshot. No with both of the problems out of the way, he returned to his solid physical form, but the drones did not let up their fire. Sideways's small cannon on his right arm was soon replaced by Megatron's fusion cannon. He raised the heavy weapon and unleashed a nightmare upon the defenseless drones. He then bent down and absorbed the liquefied dark energon from Inferno and then moved on to the drones. After he was done with all his work, he had enough to awaken his true form. The moon slowly rose over the sun when Sideways looked up at it. He had a very joyful grin on his face as he beheld the beauty that was hidden within the hard rock of the moon. Prime began to come back online as his optics slowly opened wider and wider. He lifted his pistol and was about to shoot the traitor, but Sideways looked back at him and leisurely faded away completely. Prime lay his head back on the ground and shut his optics.

"Prime, are you there? Prime? Prime?" Optimus heard a faint but recognizable voice; he easily depicted it as Ratchet. His optics opened wide and he soon discovered that he was lying on a medical bed. "What happened?" I found you unconscious out on the battlefield, you along with many other Autobots and Decepticons; Ironhide and I carried you all back here to the base for medical treatment. You're the second one up." "Who was the first?" a legend in the making then walked through the door, "I was." "It's good to see you up and well, Sixshot." "Yeah, whatever." He said as he turned and walked away. Ironhide, who was leaning up against the wall to Prime's right, said, "Pfft…Decepticons." "What of Megatron?" "He's…a little bit different. I am currently working on giving him a whole new body, but I've never worked on a Decepticon before. Luckily, Wheeljack is helping me with that situation, and so is Skydive since he used to be one." "How long have we been out?" "O I say about a day or so, but Opitmus…you have to come look at the moon." Prime got out of his bed and walked over to the window to discover that the moon was changing. A large chunk of the crust has fallen off to reveal a goliath piece of round metal. Two colossal horns were also protruding from the top of the giant rock. "I don't know what happened out there on the battlefield, but whatever you were fighting affected the moon somehow." "Not what, Ratchet…who. Sideways betrayed us." "What did he turn out to be a Decepticon?" asked Ironhide. "I wish he was." "What happened out there, Prime?" "Sit down, I'll explain it all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Awakening (Chapter 6)**

**Past Memories**

"Will he ever be the same?" asked Prime "I don't know. I've never worked on a Decepticon before, especially one who has been through so much war." Inferno responded "Megatron wasn't always a Decepticon. He was once my best friend, ally, and brother." "What? Why have you never told us about this?" Sixshot then entered the room "Because that was a long time ago, and is a painful story to tell. But I have kept it hidden for far too long; it's time you knew the history of this mighty leader. And it's time for you, Sixshot, to know the origin of your father."

"It was a long time ago, before the war even began. Megatron and I were created by the early Primes and were also trained to fight if it was ever needed. Neither of us believed that it would ever be necessary, but we learned anyway. We were both evenly matched and skilled warriors; if we were ever to be pitted against each other, neither would win for we would both fall. It wasn't long after that one of the Transformers, named Overlord, sought for power and leadership among the Transformers. A large group of us did not agree with his plan or his ways and we formed the Autobots. A larger collection of Transformers, including some Primes (which are now called the Fallen), followed Overlord and they eventually called themselves the Decepticons. So you see, Megatron was not the original leader, but he soon would lead them for centuries to come. Before we all lived within the massive Cybertron city, but soon the Decepticons would be beaten back and out of the city by the Autobots and Primes. They fled to the dark side of Cybertron where they would dwell for the majority of the war and build their own cities. After the rebellion, the Primes held a meeting where they would discuss who would lead when they were gone. I, Optimus, and my brother, Megatron were also at that meeting for we were the most skilled and successful out of all of our fellow Autobots. When they mentioned a new leader, Megatron jumped from his seat and gave his opinion." "I think I should lead the Autobots into victory! They need a leader who will push them beyond their limits and through the enemy lines and onto victory!" "The Primes, of course, told them to sit down for they would not stand for outbursts and anxiousness such as his. They told us both to leave them as they made their final decision. As soon as the door shut behind us, Megatron went off." "I should be the leader, I am the most powerful Transformer ever created!" he said, "I could take on any of those Primes…I would take them all on at once and still win! I will be the rightful leader one way or another." "Megatron, relax. Those are treacherous words; you sound like a Decepticon. If I am made leader I will be sure to preserve the second in command position for you, brother. I knew that if I did make him second in command he would eventually overthrow me, but I could not allow him to join the Decepticons. He had a good spark deep within his body, but I believe that Overlord left a trail of corruption when he and his followers fled the city."

"The Primes had finally opened their doors and chose the new leader. I'm sure you know who they chose. They asked me to come inside to discuss some personal matters. Megatron waited 'patiently' as they shut the door in front of him." "We have chosen you to carry on our legacy, Optimus. But before you go, we must discuss a few issues. One, you must not take the threats of Overlord lightly. You and your allies were fortunate enough to leave him to us Primes, and we were almost overthrown by his shear power. He is a force to be reckoned with, but we have taught you and your brother everything we know and you two also have much battle experienced. If anyone can destroy him, it will be you two.

Speaking of your brother, that leaves me to the second issue. Your brother is powerful and skilled, but he can also be very reckless. You need to watch him. I know you are going to choose him as your second in command, which gives you an even better reason to keep an optic on him. With even more leadership power in his hands, he could very well destroy the structure of the Autobots while you aren't looking. He has good intentions but his methods can be a little…harsh. Just remember to keep him under close watch and under control.

The third issue is the last but by no means 'just another problem'. This is bigger than all the Transformers, even bigger than us Primes. There is an approaching threat, and I want you and the Autobots to be prepared when…he arrives." "Who are you talking about Zeta?" "I am talking about the greatest evil that this galaxy has ever known: Unicron." "What's a Unicron?" "Not what, who. He has more power than you can ever imagine; he is evil incarnated into a physical body, and he is also indestructible." "How do I kill something like him?" "…you don't… Unfortunately, you can never stop him, only slow him down. So long as evil exist in this universe so shall he. We, along with our father Primus, have fought him before and mange to blow him up. Primus warned us that he would return, but we were still young and naïve. Centuries later, he regenerated his previously destroyed body and came back more powerful than ever. We were able to destroy him one last time and send him far into the galaxy. That was eight centuries ago and we have not seen him since, so we fear his return. As a means of defense, we and Primus created the Transformers. Unfortunately we will not be able to fight by you side once he does arrive for his vengeance yet again. I will leave you with this though." At that moment, Zeta Prime's chest opened up wide, revealing the Matrix of Leadership. He removed it and held it out in front of Optimus. He responded by also opening up his chest. "With this Matrix of Leadership, I bestow upon you the title of Optimus Prime along with all the responsibilities that come with it." Optimus gladly accepted their gift and inserted the Matrix in his chest where it now, to this very day, still lies. The Primes then bowed in honor of their new leader. "I am honored that you have chosen me to lead these Autobots for generations to come. I may at sometimes make foolish decisions, but I will try to never fail you." "Hmm…your speeches will improve as time goes on, but for now that will do. Now go, you have duties to attend to."

"When I left the meeting, Megatron was still eagerly awaiting my return outside the doors." "How did it go?" "Megatron, there is a great threat approaching, but keep this to us because if this gets out then there will be mass chaos." "Really? Tell me." "I proceeded to explain to him the entire story of the mighty Unicron." "Hmm…that does sound problematic, but it's nothing that we won't be able to handle." "I sure hope you're right Brother."

"As time went on, the Primes eventually died off, but the threats that they left behind still remained. We decided that getting rid of the Decepticons would be the best option at the moment, for Unicron could strike at any moment and we did not need the trouble of fighting two powerful enemies at once. We planned to take every fighting Autobot we could to Overlord's base and attack him off guard. When we were ready we immediately departed for the dark side of Cybertron. On our journey we saw metal mountains that appeared unscaved and also saw meteors that had embedded themselves into the planet. After a few months, we eventually came upon Overlord's massive Decepticon city. The moon was hanging high in the sky as night fell on it. He had a few patrolling the outskirts of the city, and we quickly disposed of them without alerting the entire city. One by one, we creped over the walls and made our way deeper within the city, using the cover of nightfall as our disguise. We also had to occasionally eliminate a few guards in our way but we eventually made it to Overlord's tower. There was no way we were getting inside without alerting the rest of the city. We tried to work out a plan, but Megatron got impatient and raised his fusion cannon and unleashed a tidal wave of plasma upon the guards and front door. Now this was war; our fellow Autobots told us to go in and take care of Overlord while they remained outside and protected the tower from any threats. We did not hesitate to enter the tower and crush anything in our path. Alone, Megatron and I were powerful, but together we were feared and unstoppable. We made our way up through the tower, obliterating any and all things in our way; not even feeling any regret for our fallen brethren. Through much fighting and death we made it to Overlord. He was sitting on his throne with two well-armed Fallen guarding him." "Well done men, you've made it to my fortress. I knew you two were coming but did not tell my men to see how skillful they really are. It turns out they're just a little more pathetic than you two." "How dare you!" Megatron yelled as he fired a direct shot at Overlord, but one of the fallen used his staff to absorb the blast. With an evil grin, Overlord ordered his men to, "Kill them." "The two fallen split us up for they knew that if we fought them together then they would be the casualties. My enemy stood his ground firmly and waited me to strike first. I was filled with anger as I charged and tackled the Fallen to the ground. I think I may have caught him off-guard because he did not try to side-step or fight back once I was charging. While on the ground, I removed the staff from his hands and jammed it in through his face. Burning hot lava poured out of his mouth as he lay there motionless and impaled to the floor. Megatron's Fallen was just as persistent and difficult. The Fallen made the first strike by raising his staff in attempt for an early victory, but Megatron denied his wishes by raising a weapon of his own. One carefully aimed shot entered through his enemy's throat, blowing off the skull and melting half the torso." "Now that that nuisance is taken care off, it's time to move on to you."

"Wait, think about this Megatron: if you join my side I will provide with ultimate power. You will become my second and command and rule along-side. You shall lead legions of Decepticons onto victory in destroying the Autobots and conquering the planet. And when I'm gone, you will take over as leader of all Decepticons and all Transformers." With Megatron still aiming his fusion cannon at Overlord he said, "Let me think about it…" with that he fired his gun and incinerated the once mighty and intimidating leader, "There, I thought about it." "Very well done Megatron, I'm very proud of you." "Hahahaha! You should be 'cause I accept his offer, except instead of waiting for him to pass; I've already removed him from the picture. I am now the leader of all Decepticons!" "You can't do this…you're an Autobot…" "Not anymore, but since you are my brother I will give the luxury of time to escape." "But…" he then gave me an evil grin, "Your time is up"

"If it wasn't for Skydive then I wouldn't be here telling all you this story right now." He busted through the window behind Megatron and slammed into him." "I overheard your little conversation, but right now we have to get out of here, Optimus!" "I agree completely, let's go!" "I grabbed a hold of the cable that Skydive dropped from his jet, and he zoomed me out of their and out of the city. The other Autobots also got out of there as soon as possible. When we were far from the city we stopped and rested our wounds." "That was close, Optimus, we almost didn't make it out of there." I was still catching my breath for I barely survived, "Yeah…thanks." "So what's next, huh?" "First we go back to Cybertron and ready the defenses in case Megatron launches a counterattack, once that's up we'll build and train many more men. But for the moment just rest, we've earned it…"

"And that's where we generally are today. We have been fighting Megatron all these centuries since then." "Wow Prime…I had no idea that my father used to be an Autobot." "Well now you know." At that moment, Prime left the room. "What's wrong with him?" "Obviously, Megatron and Prime used to be close, even through all the fighting he still calls him his brother. And I assume that seeing his brother lie in pieces on that table must tear him apart, even though they are enemies." Ironhide responded. "Hmm…then I better not give up trying to repair him." Ratchet said. "Wheeljack, Skydive, get over here; we're finishing this now." A unified, "Yes sir" came from the two men. "I may regret this in the future if he ever decides to betray us again, but when I'm done even Unicron will have something to fear."


	7. Chapter 7

**Awakening (Chapter 7)**

**Scouting Mission**

A few days have passed since Optimus Prime told the story of how his brother went from a proud Autobot to a feared Decepticon. Both factions were surprised when they heard the news that their enemy/leader was once fighting for good. But telling this story opened up old wounds in the spark of Prime. He watched his brother lie in pieces on a medical table. Even though they had been enemies throughout all the centuries of fighting, the bond was still there. And now the life a Megatron lay in the skillful and motivated hands of the Autobot medic, Ratchet, and two others to assist him.

"Sixshot, get over here and look at this." Ironhide signaled to the Decepticon six-tuple changer. "What is it now?" They both peered out the window to discover that Unicron was slowly coming to life, "Look at Unicron, more of the rock is falling off him, revealing more of his armor. It's terrifying to know that he was so close to us this entire time. And I even had a chance to stop him, but I lost that chance." "What's that forming in the middle of his horns?" Sixshot pointed out. "What? What is that?" A large ball of dark energy was building up in between his horns. "What does he plan to do with all that energy?" asked a worried Ironhide. "O no…" "What is it?" "He's doing something that we Decepticons were practicing…necromancy." "What? Why would you…how?" "It was actually a genius plan; soldiers that felt no pain or fear. Megatron headed the plan, but never followed all the way through with it. We needed an immense amount of dark energon to power the lifeless husks, and once they were active again we didn't know what would happen. It was a clever plan in theory, but in reality it did not seem possible. But…" "But now Unicron has more dark energon flowing through his veins than there is in the entire galaxy." Ironhide interrupted. "Exactly, and I fear that with that ball of dark energon he will reanimate the fallen casualties of war. He will create an army of his own to prevent us from stopping him from reaching full activation." "Come on let's go, we have to tell Prime."

The two soldiers went searching for their leader in the massive Autobot base, asking anyone and everyone who could have seen him and where he went. They did come across one soldier, however, that new of his location. "Soundwave, have you seen Optimus?" the Decepticon communications expert gazed passed the two and stared into oblivion as he thought carefully where he could have gone. "Soundwave tapping into security camera." He said, "Prime location achieved. Rooftop is his current location." Sixshot and Ironhide thanked their ally and hurried quickly to the rooftop. The stepped into the elevator that went all the way to the top, but on the way up they had time to talk some more. "Why would he be all the way up here?" asked Ironhide. "Maybe he wanted to get away from everything. I mean, at the moment he is the supreme leader of all Transformers, and that sounds that a pretty stressful responsibility." "And I'm sure repeating that story about Megatron did not help his situation at all, and all that we are going to do is make his situation tenser." "But he needs to know." "No he doesn't." said Ironhide as he stopped the elevator, "If he's put under any more stress then he could crack, and that's the last thing we need right now. We'll take this assignment into our own hands." "Do you realize that we will be going up against a legion of the dead?" "What happened to your tenacity, Sixshot? What happened to the nightmarish one man army?" Sixshot looked at the ground for a moment…"Alright, let's do it. But let's at least bring a few others to assist us." "Like who? Skydive, Wheeljack, and Ratchet are all busy with Megatron and if they find out then they'll immediately tell Prime. Who else could we possibly bring that would have any experience with this beings?" "Soundwave." "What? How?" "He was the main one who helped Megatron accomplish his necromancy goal. If anyone knows anything about these 'zombies' it's him." "Ok, but is there anyone else that we can bring that has a lot of fire power?" "I have an idea but it's not gonna be a simple one." "Lay it one me." "What about Metroplex? He's been repaired for a few days now hasn't he?" "Yes he has but he won't be easy to convince and sneak out." "Just lie. Tell him and anyone else that asks that Prime sent the four of us out to scout out what Unicron is planning, and that Metroplex is our extra advantage if anything goes wrong." "I guess I can work with you, Sixshot. Let's go get Soundwave and that metal mountain."

The two ran throughout the base looking for their recently discussed ally. They found him sitting up against the wall, like he was waiting for them. "Soundwave, we need your help with…" "I will assist you." "But you didn't even let us finish." "I was listening in on your conversation. I am joining you." Ironhide looked up at Sixhot with a surprised reaction on his face. Sixshot responded by saying, "Well, he IS a Decepticon." The two soldiers now had one of the most legendary Decepticons on their side. Now they only needed that Goliath and then they could satisfy their curiosity. They found Metroplex lying in his base mode outside the fortress; he was the first line of defense. The three men yelled to get his attention, and it took a while but eventually the Behemoth heard them and transformed back to his robot mode. He bent down to his knees to hear them better. "Assistance required, Metroplex. Your help requested." Soundwave asked in his broken English. Metroplex only stared at him puzzled. "Let me try to explain, he's still not used to Decepticons freely roaming the base." Ironhide insisted. "Metroplex! We need your boost of firepower!" he had to scream up to his ears for he was still too tall, "Prime wants us to scout out in the forgotten lands to see what Unicron is up to!" "I will help you Autobot, but those Decepticons…" "It's ok, they're on our side; they will help us too!" "Then it is agreed, hop aboard." Metroplex leaped into the air to get enough clearance for him to transform into his space ship mode. Sixshot looked on in awe for he had never seen him in this mode before, "He's larger than the Ark…" "I know now come on get on board." Metroplex dropped down to their level and released the landing bridge that allowed them to get on. "First rule while you're in my ship: don't touch anything. If it's a button, don't touch it. If it looks like a button, don't touch it! And keep in mind that I see everything and hear everything that happens in every part of this ship." "Ok, ok, we agree, just get going!" Sixshot ordered.

Metroplex's colossal sized thrusters ignited and pushed him across the shattered landscaped that were once a beautiful city. The three looked down to behold battlefields to where they may have fought in the past. Ironhide pointed to a specific area, "That's where I lost my brother, Cliffjumper. I tried to save him…but that sniper…I couldn't get anywhere near him, I had to leave him for dead." "Unwanted casualties of war, there is no use remembering useless past memories; forget about him." Soundwave replied. "What did you say? Forget about my brother?" His anger increased, "How dare you…" he pulled back his arm to strike Soundwave down, but Sixshot caught his hand and attempted to calm him down. "I think what he means is that thinking about it now will do now good. You just need to let it go as much as it hurts." Sixshot let go of his hand and he let it drop to the floor. "I understand…it's just…I know how Prime feels when it comes to losing family." A loud, deep voice came over the speakers in the ship, "We're almost there, I can see the plains…ARGH!" the ship began to violently shake. "What's going on, Metroplex?" "It's Unicron; he's shooting what appears to be lightning from that ball of energy between his horns." Sixshot dropped his head in his hands, "O no…it's started." The three men gazed out the front window. Another bolt of lightning struck the ground and covered the entire land with volts of dark energy. Moments later, they saw movement on the ground. "I think this is where you three get off." Metroplex flew over to broken tower where there were no dead men yet and let the three soldiers out. Soon after, he too transformed into his robot mode and looked out on the entire landscape. It seemed like the floor was alive, there were so many dead bodies moving and coming to life. "Hahaha! I've been waiting to get outside of the base for a reason like this!" Metroplex said anxiously as he leaped into the center of the action, and began to tear up anything in his path of destruction. He grabbed multiple carcasses and flung them up into the air. The hit the ground with a solid THUMP that made them explode into pieces. Any zombies that were unfortunate enough to stand under the Goliath's foot were quickly diminished into a pile of rubble. After he grew tired of using his fists, he used his plasma weapons. He shoulder and waist cannons covered anything in front of his body while his leg guns took care of behind him, and his own handheld weapons disintegrated anything in every direction. Ironhide, Sixshot, and Soundwave all looked on with joy and humor at Unicron's sad attempt at created a useful army, but things were about to turn on them and make their day a lot worse. Metroplex continued with his unstoppable rampage when a purple bolt of lightning struck him in the back. "Argh! What was…AH!" he was being struck multiple times by the dark energon until he was completely engulfed in it. The three's humor quickly changed to horror as they watched their extra firepower be transformed and turned against them. Metroplex still retained all his weapons that he had when he was a living being, and he still used them with deadly efficiency. He raised his two hand cannons and took aim at the three. "Take cover!" Ironhide yelled. They jumped down off the fallen building just as Metroplex's heavy plasma round passed over their heads. "Ah man! We're in big trouble now!" the three hid behind the building, listening for the approaching footsteps. "Whose idea was this? Ironhide?" "It seemed like a good idea at the time." "Well does it now?" the whole time those two were arguing, Soundwave was trying to warn them by counting down the enemies distance from them, "Fifty fee…thirty feet…ten feet." At that moment, all three felt the ground shaking beneath their feet. A little bit after that, they saw two massive hands grab a hold of the building they were taking cover behind. The dead Titan lifted the tower out of his way to search for his three victims…he had found them.

Metroplex raised his large fist into the air and was prepared to bring all his power down on the men, but then an accurate laser shot penetrated the Goliath's right optic. "Where did that come from?" asked Ironhide. "I didn't think you three would be stupid enough to come out here alone." A recognizable voice came from afar; it was Optimus Prime. "Prime!" they all said unified. "Get over here, I'll cover you!" there leader ordered. The three did not hesitant and immediately obeyed orders and ran to his position. The persistent Metroplex continued to walk towards his victims, but now he had a fourth one to add to the list. "You're not going anywhere, Metroplex." Prime said as he fired two more shots directly at his skull. One shot broke his left optic while the other shot followed through with it and nailed the brain of the robot inside. The Titan's head drooped and the rest of his body soon felt the consequences of it as he then fell flat on his face. The unstoppable Metroplex had been stopped by one robot. But quickly crawling over his dead body came an army of undead soldiers. "This is it men; this is where it ends but this is where we make our last stand!" Prime put away his gun and pulled out his two swords, Sixshot transformed into his wolf mode, Soundwave ejected his cassette bots, and Ironhide also put away his gun and readied his powerful fists. The legion was approaching closer and closer each second, but then something happened. A massive round of plasma shot over Prime's head and landed straight in the middle of the undead soldiers, completely obliterating everything around it. Prime and the others turned around to see who had saved them. Optimus could not believe his optics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Awakening (Chapter 8)**

**Transformation**

Prime could not believe what he was seeing through his optics. It seemed unbelievable, impossible, and unimaginable. But what he was seeing was real; it was a miracle. Standing before Optimus Prime was the feared leader of the Decepticons and his brother: Megatron. But he was different, much different. It appeared that he had been completely rebuilt from head to toe; even his colors were varied from his original form. He was covered in his original silver, but also had a trim of black with red highlights. He now had two horns that protruded from the top of his skull that formed a crest. He had two large and ragged pieces of what seem to be the front of a car hanging off the back of his shoulders. One thing that did remain the same, however, was his signature massive arm-mounted fusion cannon; although it seemed to of gotten an upgrade in power since his previous mold. He fired this beast of a weapon into the crowd of the undead and obliterated anything that was hit by it directly and also melted anything that touched it. This was a different Megatron; he was bigger, stronger, and ultimately more intimidating and feared.

"M…Mega…Megatron?" The Decepticon leader gave Prime a smirk and with great joy he said, "No, Prime, I am no longer Megatron. I am better than my old weak form; I am GALVATRON!" Sixshot was relieved that his father was brought back from the dead and bowed to him in respect, "I am yours, Galvatron." "It's good to see you're still alive, my son. Now what seems to be the problem here?" "Unicron reanimated the dead. We were overrun and ran for cover. That is when you showed up, master." Soundwave responded. "Step aside men." Galvatron moved beside Prime, "Let me show you how me and Prime conquered back in the old days." He looked over to his brother, "Are you ready?" "Just like the old days, huh?" Galvatron half smiled, "Yeah, just like the old days." They looked at each other, deployed their weapons, looked back at the undead army, and then charged at full speed.

Prime took the lead being the first into the horde. He tore through dead man after dead man; sometimes even getting more than one in a single strike. Galvatron stayed behind a little and raised his fusion cannon. He took care of a few problematic zombies surrounding Prime, but then he had a better idea. He thought for a second then realized that he could destroy the enemy before they even got to Prime. He glanced at a nearby building and proceeded to climb to the very top. When he reached the roof he gazed out to behold the huge legion of the undead slowly making their way to Optimus; some running, some walking, and some even crawling on their hands. After he was done surveying the enemy, he took action. In a flash, Galvatron transformed into his first mode: a long-range M198 howitzer. He took careful aim, trying not to hit too close to Optimus. When his trajectories were correct, he fired one of the high explosive munitions into a large accumulation of dead men. The blast itself disintegrated anything within range and the shockwave dismantled the loose bolts of the zombies. Prime didn't know what was happening and killed a few more undead and turned around. He was surprised by the intelligence of his reckless brother. Normally Galvatron would be right behind him, slaughtering anything that he had missed. But now he was actually thinking ahead and using strategy; this truly was an improvement from his previous form. "How are you doing down there, Prime?" "I'm fine for the moment, keep up the good work!" Galvatron continued his merciless bombardment upon the horde. His and Prime's men watched with awe as they seemed to work as a well-oiled machine. "Should we help them?" asked Ironhide. "No! Galvatron needs help from no one!" Sixshot quickly answered. "My calculations reveal that the will prevail in this fight. There is no need to assist them." But little did they know is that soon, very soon, they would need all the help they could get.

Prime continued with his slaughtering rampage, dismembering any and all things in his path while Galvatron's explosive rounds stopped any before they reached his brother. Optimus took a moment to catch a breather, but noticed something strange. "Galvatron wait!" "What is it, Prime?" he transformed back into his robot mode and returned to his brother. "Look at them, they're not fighting back, they're not even moving forward." Galvatron looked over and discovered that Prime was right; the undead was standing in front of the motionless. "What's happening?" "I don't know, Galvatron, but whatever it is I'm sure it's not going to end well." The ball of dark energon that had formed between the two horns of Unicron disappeared, but something else began to happen. In the midst of the entire undead, one figure started to appear and stood out among everything else. Galvatron zoomed in with his new binocular optics and saw something that made him eager for revenge, "Sideways!"

Prime looked at his brother with a combination of fear and surprise, "What?" "Yeah, Sideways is out there, and it seems like he's wai…wait…where did he go?" "I'm right here." Galvatron and Prime both heard a familiar voice come from behind them, and were quickly to respond to it. "What are you doing here, Sidways?" he was standing a considerable distance from the two and therefore was out of attack range of a melee weapon. "Well you see, I was up in my original body when I started to think to myself, 'what fun would I be to destroy all of them in one quick swipe of my hand?', it wouldn't be any fun at all. So I decided to make my way back to Cybertron in my new body to finish what I started, starting with you." Sideways pointed to neither of the men standing before him, but instead stretched his arm cannon around his back and fired one fast and accurate shot into the spark of Ironhide. Prime grieved for his fallen ally, but now the fear that he once had was now replaced with anger. Soundwave and Sixshot saw what happened to the Autobot beside them and made haste to get out of there as soon as possible. "Now that they're gone, I can finally focus on you two. Now let's see, which one to take on first?" "How about me?" Prime said as he, surprisingly, was the first to make a move. He sprinted at full speed with both of his blades deployed. Sideways merely stood his ground until the last moment and did the exact same response as he did to Ironhide. He waited for the last minute and sidestepped him, tripping him in the process. Sideways gripped the back of Prime's neck and lifted him off the ground with one hand. With what seemed to be no trouble at all, he threw him all the way back to Galvatron. He landed hard on the metal ground. "You can't battle him like that, we need a plan." For the first time, Prime was the folly and his big brother was the wiser. "You're right," Prime began to rise to his feet, "But how do we fight something like him?" "Hmm…I have an idea, just follow my lead." Galvatron fired a small shot at the enemy, which was used more to blind him than actual damage, and the proceeded by picking up one of the nearby undead and chucking it at the blinded Sideways. He followed it up by charge him with Prime close behind. Sideways was too concerned with the carcass in his hands and didn't notice to two charging bulls. When he finally saw them coming, it was too late. Prime's sword made a clean cut through his side while Galvatron's spiked arm dug into the other side of the Chaos Bringer. With the enemy crippled and gripping both injured sides, Prime and his brother ran behind him, raised their weapons, and fired a unified shot into the back of Sideways.

He fell to the ground, and consequently so did the legion of undead warriors. It seemed that Sideways/Unicron was controlling their every movement and when the leader fell, so did all his followers. The brothers looked at each other, shook hands, and congratulated each other on a job well done. "You did well, Brother." "You too, that was a little too easy." Galvatron was right because when they looked back at the place where Sideways was lying, he was no longer there. They then heard a great, deep voice from the sky. "You think that that was really me? HA! You two are fools to think that Unicron would be conquered so easily. I am the lord of Chaos! I will not be destroyed by two incompetent, feebleminded, pathetic excuses for rulers like you! I will soon rule this galaxy, and I will start by eliminating you two. For a time I have considered sparing your wretched little planet Cybertron, but now you shall witness its dismemberment!"

What started to happen at that moment can only be described as intimidating and fearful. The once still and incognito planet Unicron was doing something that no one knew and something that the early Primes did not warn Optimus about: Unicron was transforming. The entire crust of the moon had fallen off. Unicron's planet mouth that was used for devouring helpless planets opened wide and a bright light shown out. A shell that wrapped around the entire planet and consisted of half the mouth split open and rotated out to the side. The massive ring that circumference around him also split in two places and both sides folded over each other to form two cohesive boney wings. Two massively, square-sized chunks of metal located at the bottom of the planet disconnected from each other and stretched out and hung below the planet. The next mighty phase that happened was that the entire planet rotated to and upwards position, so that now those two chunks that were pointing downward were now pointing straight ahead. What occurred next showed how large this guy really is. The two gargantuan, rectangular-shaped mountains of steel pivoted out and down below the other two chunks that were facing forward. Those two square chunks, along with the entire part that was connecting them to the body, moved up to the top of the figure and transformed into shoulders and arms; also revealing his waist and enormous chest. Then a ten kiloton plate on each wrist slid back, allowing the immense hands to flip out of their original position. Once the hands were extended and fully transformed, the two plates slid back to their respected position. Next, the legs were formed. Metal collapsed into metal which made way for the goliath feet to revolve downward and give him more of a stable stance to allow him to remain upward. The last and most important phase was the head reveal. Hidden between the two horns that were visible in planet mode, his head flipped up and over onto his chest. Monumental magnetic clamps locked his head into position. Unicron was transformed and was prepared to take on his new challenge and satisfy his growing hunger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Awakening (Chapter 9)**

**Rude Awakening**

The lord of Chaos, the Destroyer, the Devourer of Worlds had awakened and was fully transformed in front of a small party of Transformers. His body casted a shadow over planet Cybertron. The group did not have the sufficient weapons to deal with such an intimidating and astounding being. There was only one being in the galaxy that could possible stand up to this unbeatable monster: Primus, the father of all Transformers.

"Prime, we have to get back to base!" said Galvatron. "Unicron has stopped moving, now's our chance to get out of here while we can." Prime ran up to the body of his fallen friend, Ironhide. "Leave him; we have to get out of here. He's gone, Prime." Optimus shook his head in disbelief that his friend that he had for all these centuries was now lying dead at his feet. "You have more space in your cab than I do, take Soundwave." Megatron and Soundwave used to be the only Transformers with mass-shifting technology, allowing them to shape into the actual size of their alt modes. But now, of course, the only with that ability was Soundwave, for Galvatron no longer transformed into a pistol. Prime changed to his eighteen wheeler cab mode, and Soundwave followed by turning into his cassette recorder. Galvatron carefully picked him up and set him inside, on Prime's seat. "Come, Sixshot, we'll take to the skies." They both launched themselves into the air and transformed into some flying vehicle. Sixshot transformed into one of his many modes, while Galvatron tried out his new, sleek jet mode. "Are we ready?" Galvatron looked down at his brother, "Then let's go."

The roads seemed smooth for a while with the exceptions of trampling a few lifeless corpses. Prime's easy drive would soon come to an end when the three came across a wide chasm. Galvatron looked back to pick him up with his tow cable, but when he did Prime dramatically pushed on the accelerator. "Wait! What are you doing?" he tried to stop him, but Optimus didn't see the gap and was too far for Galvatron's voice. He had to think fast or else his brother would be gone forever. Sixshot saw his father struggling and made haste to solve his problem. One carefully aimed shot at a weak pillar holding up a slanted building caused it to collapse on the ground but on an angle. Prime knew there was something wrong, but couldn't stop so instead he went with the spontaneous plan. He floored it and evenly approached the make-shift ramp. With all his speed he zoomed up the ramp, hoping to make it to the other side. Galvatron and Sixshot could only stand on the other side and anxiously watch as their ally would either succeed or fail. Time seemed to almost stop as Prime was halfway across the canyon. He used his rearview mirrors to catch a glimpse of Unicron who, although was not moving, seemed to stare into Prime's spark through that mirror. As Prime's life clock began ticking again, he came back to reality and realized that he was still flying over the gap. The front wheels quickly touched down on the other side, but was slowly slipping off. "I'm not letting the depths of Cybertron take my brother!" Galvatron and his son immediately ran over to the ally in peril. They both grabbed the cab and, with all their strength, pulled it back to the surface. Optimus took a moment to catch his breath. "You…you saved me." "Well, if anything or anyone is gonna kill you; it's going to be me!" Galvatron said proudly. "Now we have to hurry back to base." "Map indicates no more obstacles in our path. We should remain on land" said Soundwave. "It would have been nice to know about that chasm before we came across it." "My radar was offline, being interrupted by Unicron perhaps." "But now it's back online? That seems a little strange." said Prime. "I don't care; let's just get back to base." Galvatron joined his brother with a truck mode of his own while Sixshot adapted to the situation and also transformed into a Cybertronian truck. The three (not including Soundwave sitting on Prime's seat) were off once again, but this time there would be not dreadful obstacles in their way.

"Do you see them yet, Deadshot?" asked Skydive. He and Deadshot were standing on the roof of the base searching for their comrades. "Nah, I don't see them…o wait…there they are!" Skydive quickly ran back down to the gatekeepers, because he was much faster than Deadshot. "Open the gates! Quickly, open them!" they followed orders and did as they were told. The two massive and heavy doors slid on their hinges to let their leaders inside. The three were now halfway across the bridge that connected the base to the rest of Cybertron. Prime was the first to enter and threw Soundwave out of his cab; the other two then entered and also transformed. "Where is Ratchet?" asked Optimus. "He's still up in his medical bay." Prime and Skydive quickly hurried up to his office but talked on the way there; Galvatron and Sixshot were also close behind them. "He was the first to see that monster out there in full robot mode." "He's nothing to mess with, but I need to talk to Ratchet." "I understand…here he is. I'll leave you two to your discussion." Skydive left the room. "I'm glad you're here, Prime. You're adding onto the good news." "What do you mean 'good news?" "Well you see, it appears that Unicron used up a considerable amount of dark energon to transform. That's why we figured he wasn't moving." "So we have more time than I expected." "What did you need me for?" "You know where Primus's vault is correct?" "…yes, but why would you…Oooo. Follow me! You and Galvatron both, but Sixshot stays here." "Very well, I'll remain here till you return, Father." Ratchet led the two through the base and down into the ancient depths of the fortress. Soon they came across a large wall, but what lay beyond that wall was their only salvation.

Ratchet wiped away the dust and cobwebs from the old wall. There were many symbols that neither Prime nor Galvatron could translate, but Ratchet was blessed by the original Primes with a capacity to learn the language of the ancient Cybertronians. He was the only one on Cybertron who could interpret this strange and difficult dialect. The symbols were arranged around another larger symbol that appeared as a circle. Ratchet touched the outer, smaller letters in a specific order; he made no mistakes. After he was done, he stepped back and soon the symbols and the entire wall lit up. The wall actually turned out to be a door as it raised up into the wall above it. An even brighter light emitted from beyond the door, blinding the three. "And this is where I leave you two. Prime, good luck." Ratchet gave Galvatron a smirk on his way out. The two brothers walked closer to the light and entered the chamber of Primus.

Their optics soon adjusted to the bright light and the realized that it was a floating ball of energon that was creating the light. "Primus, are you awake?" Prime asked. A low, ancient, deep voice came from the floating energon, "I am here, Prime. I am listening." "Primus, we need your help now more than ever. Unic..." "I know, I see everything that happens on this planet. I know that my brother has awoken from his hibernation and is preparing for attack. I can only give you this advice: leave." "But Primus, if we leave then who will defend Cybertron?" "I will, I have watched over this planet for centuries and will for many more to come. You and your brother will have to take your men and leave immediately. Prime, take the Ark, but for you Galvatron, I have no vessel prepared for you. You will have to find some other way to get you and your men off this planet." Galvatron crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed, "Leave that to me." "Good. Now it is time for you to go. Unicron could very well come back online any moment." The two brothers did as their grandfather said and left his chamber. When they reentered the base, the vault door shut behind them, sealing the chamber. "I must find Ratchet and some of my other men." Said Galvatron. "Who else do you need to help?" "No, Prime, you've done enough. Let me do this. Just focus on getting your men out of here. We don't have the luxury of time."

They returned to the upper part of the base and split into groups. Galvatron took Ratchet along with some other technologically skilled men with him to Metroplex's repair chamber while Prime accumulated his men on board the Ark that was prepared outside the base. The Ark was a gift from Primus himself; it was given to Prime for him to have transport to and from Cybertron. It was a massive space frigate large enough to hold the entire Autobot arm, but no more. It took hours to load up all the Autobots onto the ship and get them organized. Once Prime and Skydive checked to see if there were any Autobots left in the base, they returned to their respected vessel. When they were sure that everyone was on board, Prime ordered the ship to launch. The gargantuan thrusters ignited and lifted the astronomical ship high into the air and began to leave the planet. When they were halfway through the atmosphere, one of the Autobots noticed a glimpse of another ship out in the distance. "Prime, we're getting an incoming message from Galvatron!" "Bring him up." Galvatron's face appeared on the large monitor located on the bridge of the ship. "It's good to see you made it off the planet, Galvatron." "I appreciate your concern, Prime, but now I have a new, large commanding vessel thanks to you brilliant medic and mechanic." The ship pulled closer to the Ark and was finally revealed to them. It was comprised of three warships from earth that Ratchet had kept in case of an emergency. The bow of the ship was that of an aircraft carrier. Ratchet had enlarged it significantly along with the rest of the ship to meet the correct proportions to fit an entire army within. The aircraft carrier part itself was longer than the Ark. The body of the ship was formed by fusing two large destroyers into one large eradicating warship. The stern was created by using a hovercraft. Ratchet designed it so that the hovercraft could split down the middle and stretch across over the sides of the destroyers. By the mere look of this vessel, it seemed like it was meant for the Decepticons. The dubbed the warship 'Tidal Wave'.

With both vessels now far enough away from Cybertron, they could take a moment to relax. Deadshot gazed out the window to witness the infamous masterpiece that was Unicron. His light grey feet looked more like shoes that a joker or jester would wear. His dark grey shin armor was massive and engulfed his entire leg. Crawling up his leg, he noticed the knee joint and how gargantuan it must have been; at least at big as Tidal Wave, possibly larger. His chest was the largest and most intricate part of his body, for it held everything together. Deadshot couldn't even imagine what his innards must have looked like because in the lower center was a large red pane glass, holding something within that appeared to be beating. Protruding out from the top sides of his chest were his spikey shoulders. They angled upward and stood above his colossal arms. They were also covered in large spikes. Falling down to his goliath silver hands, they were large enough to rip a considerable chunk out of Cybertron. The tips of his fingers were pointed and designed for the ability to tear the crust from a planet. Resting at the top of his body, next to his head, was a large collar that protected the sides of his head from unwanted interference. It stretched out high into the galaxy but not high enough that he could not see around him. Finally, Deadshot focused in on his face. It was the most detailed of all his body parts. One unusual thing about it was that he appeared to have some mechanical goatee. His orange helmet covered his light grey head very well. Located at the top middle was diamond shape hole with a green light shining out of it; behind that were his two large horns. The best possible way to describe this guy would be a mechanized Satan. His color scheme made him almost blend in with the rest of the darkness, with his dark orange, grey, purple colors. The only thing that did stand out, however, and make his appearance slightly more intimidating was his bright green eyes. They shone out of the darkness it seemed to stare into the spark of Deadshot who was miles away and looking out a window of the Ark. Unicron had that ability, to instill fear in a being simply by looking at him. Still, as intimidating as he was he had to be defeated.

"Prime, come over here. Look at Cybertron!" Prime joined Deadshot at the window and noticed something that would very soon turn the tide of the war. Two cannons that were half the size of the planet broke through the surface and rotated up and to the back of the world. "Where did those come from?" "Prime, is there more to Cybertron than we know?" Their conversation drew many more to the windows of the ship. After the cannons were out of the way, the bottom half of the sphere split from the rest and pivoted in the opposite direction of the cannons. That half in turn split into two smaller halves, and two feet like limbs emerged from the bottom. Next, the top half rotated around and became even with the waist. On the underside was something that had been hidden from the Transformers for centuries. The top sides disengaged from the lower sides and flipped up to form shoulders and also reveal the arms. The cities of Cybertron were destroyed in this process, but it did not matter. Two astronomical arms burst from the bottom of the shoulders and transformed the bottom to create hands. From the middle of the chest, began to raise the head. It lifted to its respected position and then side clamps locked it into place. Another star had just transformed before their optics. Most were confused by what was happening, but Prime and Galvatron both knew. "What is that?" asked Deadshot, "Our Salvation…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Awakening (Chapter 10)**

**Till All are One**

It was hard to believe what was actually happening, two astronomical beings were transformed and ready to fight to the death. Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, evil reincarnated into a physical body; Primus, Father of all Transformers, was his counterpart and ultimately his brother. These two beings were created shortly after the beginning of time by a mysterious and unknown architect. This battle would be a classic good versus evil and could twist the galaxy itself.

Prime heard a powerful voice speak to him in his head, like a conscience, "Prime, I can only distract Unicron. You and your brother must go in and destroy him from the inside. It is the only way to rid us of this monster." "I hear you, Primus, and I will do as you say." "Prime? Prime!" Inferno tried to get his attention. "Wha? What?" "You blacked out there for a second; I was worried." "Has the battle started yet?" "Yes, I'm afraid; the two had just begun to move."

The hinges and joints creaked as the two colossal beings raised their arms, for they have not moved for centuries. Their hands locked; providing even force on each side. Unicron smiled, "It's good to see you again, Brother. Last time you had your courageous Primes to assist you, but now you only have those cowardous Transformers to help you. Why don't you just give up now and I promise you a swift death." "You will not destroy me or my creations!" Primus threw back Unicron's left hand and delivered a powerful right hook to the monster's face. The impact crushed kilotons of metal and steel, damaging one of his optics in the process. With Unicron gripping his crippled face, Primus lowered his epic shoulder cannons and began to charge them. The lord of Chaos realized the oncoming danger and made a quick decision to thwart his brother's plan. He transferred a considerable amount of power into his right arm and swung it forward, directly into the gut of Primus. This caused him to compulsively grab his stomach and bend down in pain. His cannons fired but only fired downwards and clipped a nearby neighboring star. The lasers disintegrated a quarter of the planet. Primus raised his optics and felt a moment of regret and sorrow for he knew what he had done. "No…I…Unicron!" with a remainder of his strength he came up with a vigorous uppercut to Unicron's jaw. His optics flickered for a second, and then went out; the same happened to Primus.

Prime heard that same voice come to life in his conscience, "Now's your chance, take it!" Optimus realized his destiny and called for Galvatron. His face came on the monitor, "Galvatron, we…" "I know, Prime, I heard it too. Move out men!" "Wait, we need a way inside." "Leave that to me; I have an idea." The monitor turned off and Inferno turned around to Prime with a shocked look on his face. "You're not seriously thinking about going inside that thing are you?" "We have now choice. Look at him now; his armor is already starting to regenerate. We're running out of time." "I don't agree with this, but I know it's the only way to end this. I'll bring us in closer." Prime thought to himself for a moment, "I hope your idea works, Brother."

The two vessels approached the temporarily offline Beast. Galvatron gave the order to transform, but to what? Something began to happen to the Decepticon warship; the hovercrafts on the back end disengaged from the sides of the battleship and swung straight down. The bottom pieces opened up and formed stabilizers while the entire waist rotated to face forward. The bow of the ship split in half and they, along with the front of the battleship, pivoted down and locked into place on the side of the destroyer. The very tip of the aircraft carriers turned and hidden underneath were two massive hands. Located deep within the destroyer was the head; it elevated to the top of the robot and magnetic clamps locked it in place. Tidal Wave was transformed.

Galvatron came back over the Autobot's communication monitor, "Impressive, isn't it Prime?" "Actually it is." "Well I have Ratchet to thank for that; maybe you Autobots aren't as useless as you seem. Now we make out move! Tidal Wave, rip open a gap in Unicron's armor!" the first words came from the titan, "Yes, Galvatron." The Mammoth flew closer towards the devourer of worlds and thrust both hands into his armor on the left shoulder. The immense power of Tidal Wave was incredible; it tore through Unicron's armor like it was nothing. He turned his hands to grip the slates and proceeded to slide them across on their non-existent hinges. "Hold it right there, Tidal Wave, that's good enough for now." The brute did as ordered and remained still. "Prime, take very few men with you and leave the rest to protect the ship and even escape if necessary." Galvatron was the closest so, therefore, was the first to enter. He brought his two loyal soldiers, Sixshot and Shockwave, along with a group of drones. Optimus followed as he too took Skydive and Downshift along with the Aerialbots. They flew through the large gap created by Tidal Wave and landed on the innards of Unicron. Galvatron looked up at Tidal Wave and gave him one last order before he left, "Do as much damage as possible before he wakes up, and when he does get out of here." "I will cripple him, Galvatron!" with those words the titan flew from the hole and proceeded as commanded. "Well Prime, here we are; let's get to work. But where do we start?" "We have to make it to his spark. It's probably at the tip of his head, where we saw that crystal formation from the outside." "Then let's stop wasting time and move out!"

The two creped through the internal of the Monster and discovered that although well armored and metalized from the outside, the inside appeared to be made from some techno organic substance. The walls were covered in metal spikes like the rest of his body but the floor had a squish and squirm to it. "Has anyone ever been inside of this thing before?" asked Skydive, "Yes, but not anything voluntarily." Answered Shockwave, "Unicron has devoured planet after planet and therefore consumed much of the life in the galaxy. His only purpose in it was to receive energon from the worlds that he could change into dark energon to supply his own needs and continue to destroy the universe." "Then I guess we better move faster." Added a drone as he took the lead and ran towards the dark corridors. "Wait come back!" Prime tried to stop him but it was too late. The drone looked back at Optimus and ignored the leader, but when he turned back around something grabbed his face. The group stopped and gazed at the long tentacle stretched down from the ceiling and grab the young drone. The mouth of the appendage had many teeth arranged all the way around the end and used them to tightly grip the drone's head. With little strength added, the claw like mouth crushed the drone's skull and devoured whatever was located inside. "What is that thing?" asked Skydive, "It doesn't matter just shot it!" quickly answered Galvatron as he raised his fusion cannon and ordered an attack. Many other tentacles burst through the walls and came to disassemble the virus that was the intruding Transformers. Shockwave looked at his leader, "Galvatron, get ready!" he leaped into the air and transformed into his laser rifle mode and landed in Galvatron's hands. Sixshot also transformed into his gun mode and attached himself to his father's arm. The hot, burning, purple plasma that flew through the barrel incinerated any antibodies that got too close. Prime deployed his swords and proceeded to tear up anything within range. "Prime, I have an idea." Skydive said. "It better be good Autobot!" said Galvatron. Skydive hovered in the air, folded up his arms and feet and prepared for something that neither sides knew was possible. The other four Aerialbots transformed into two arms and two feet and combined themselves to the torso that was Skydive. His head slipped inside his chest and a larger more suiting skull flipped over from his back. "Who is that?" Prime asked. "We are Superion. I am sorry that we hid this from you for so long, but it was only to be used as a last resort." "It's ok, just do what needs to be done." "I will. Now go, you three need to get out of here; I will handle this. The four took his advice and proceeded deeper within the body of Evil. Superion stood his ground, pulled out a massive sword, and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

The winding corners and dark pathways confused the four remaining warriors; they trusted Prime's judgment and followed him and hoped they would eventually find Unicron's spark. "What's gonna happen after we're done with this guy?" asked Sixshot. "We'll discuss that when the time comes but for now, follow Prime." Answered his father. Prime remained at the lead of the group and seem to be guided by Primus himself through the dark corridors. Eventually they came upon a very large chamber with dead bodies from the past at every turn. "What is this place?" with some careful thinking, Prime answered Sixshot's question, "It's a graveyard. Be on guard, this could be another one of Unicron's traps." Unfortunately, he was right as the same ball of dark energy they had seen before appeared in the middle of the room, but this time it was significantly smaller. It struck black lightning into the ground. Dark bolts traveled through the floor and across the lifeless carcasses. They soon rose on whatever limbs they had and began to accumulate on the outnumbered group. This seemed all too familiar to some of them, but these enemies were old and fragile and could collapse into pieces in one strike. "Galvatron, go on ahead; Sixshot and I will take care of these worthless foes. They do not deserve your time." "No! I will not leave my men behind!" Prime caught his brother's attention, "We don't have a choice, we'll move on to the core without them." Galvatron looked back at his warriors and contemplated for a second, "AH! Fine!" he jumped into the air and transformed into his jet mode and dropped his tow cable. Prime took a firm grip to it and held on for his life as Galvatron flew over the undead army. Some hopelessly reached up and tried to grab Prime's feet, but they were far above them. Galvatron flew into the only gap he could find and luckily it was the correct path. Sixshot fell into gun mode and let Shockwave fire him for he was the better shot. They quickly disposed of any undead that was too close to do any damage, but at this rate they would be quickly overrun.

More tentacles tried to stop the remaining two as they were approaching closer to Unicron's spark chamber. Megatron was not a skillful flyer, but Galvatron was programmed with the flying skills of an expert flyer. He carefully but swiftly flew through the veins that carried some of the dark energon to Unicron's spark. With some precise aviation, the two finally made it to Unicron's spark chamber. The vault was enormous and located in the center was a deep purple ball of dark energon. Black lightning was randomly shooting from it and landing on a section of the surrounding wall. Below the ball was a thick glass floor and underneath that was the rising dark energon. Tubes were the exits out of the chamber and they were pumping the evil fluid into the room. The only other visible exit was the diamond shape glass at the top of the room from which the light of the dark energon shown through. Galvatron landed Prime on the glass and then joined him in robot mode. "So this is it, huh? This was too easy." Galvatron fired his fusion cannon and it landed a direct blow on the spark, completely engulfing it with plasma. "There, our job is d…what?" The shot had not hit the spark, but instead hit a barrier protecting it. Enraged, Galvatron unloaded shot after shot in hopes of breaking the shield, but to no avail it did not shatter. Prime peered deeper into the ball of energy, "Wait Galvatron, look!" from the center of the dark energon emerged and all too familiar face: Sideways. He stepped through the shield and onto the glass below. "I knew you two would be here shortly, it's a shame that the others could not join you. Why have you really come here?" "To finally bring peace between the Transformers." Prime was quick to answer. "How foolish to battle in the name of peace, how absurd. You were programmed for war Optimus Prime; without it, you would be just another Autobot. You're exactly the same as your brother except you claim you objective is for peace. Tell me, how does engaging in war translate as peace? I have news for both of you: so long as evil exist somewhere in this universe, so will I." "I've had about enough of you, Sideways!" Galvatron prepared to charge him but Sideways was too fast and quickly countered his attack with that paralyzing kick. He picked up the unconscious corpse and, without Prime noticing, released a cybernetic worm from his arm cannon and it made its way into Galvatron's brain. Sideways then dropped him and let him fall on the glass floor. "Now with him out of the way, I have an offer for you, Prime. Join me, become a part of Unicron and you shall feel true power. You're fighting is useless and meaningless, so join me." "Join you? A monster that consumes everything and will not stop until he has devoured every bit of life in the galaxy? Never! I will stop you right here, right now." "Hmm…this could be interesting. I think I will get some entertainment out of this before I finish you off." Sideways smiled as he charged, using his insane speed to dodge any attack that Prime had prepared for him; except for one. Optimus stood his ground and let Sideways land a direct blow to his stomach. He immediately grabbed his arm, "Now, I got you." Sideways had a surprised look on his face as Optimus pulled out one sword and removed that arm from his body. "ARGH! That actually hurt, but it's going to take a little more than a little amputation to finish me off." He quickly grew back his arm and then raised his two cannons and charged them to fire two large blasts. "I don't think so…" Prime deployed both of his swords and inserted them into the barrels of the charging cannons to clog them. Sideways could not stop them from charging and they proceeded to backfire, disintegrating both of his arms and Prime's swords. Sideways kicked Optimus far back against the wall with an angry expression on his face. "It looks like you're being more trouble than I had expected. Maybe I underestimated you, but now the fun is over; you will become a part of Unicron whether you want to or not!" he grew back both his arms and sprinted after the disoriented Prime and was ready to deliver his signature kick. But just as his foot was about to make contact with Optimus's skull, Prime grabbed his leg and impacted his fist straight into Sideways's head. His entire face formed and crumpled around Prime's hand as it continued onto the other side. The essence of Unicron that was once controlling Sideways transferred back into his original spark located at the center of the room. At this time, Galvatron came back online. "You may have destroyed that pathetic body, but you can never destroy my complete essence in this universe." Prime ignored his warning and fired a shot directly into his spark. With Sideways gone, the shield surrounding the spark had been destroyed and now the precious substance inside was open to attack. One powerful blast from Prime's cannon was enough to overload the spark and caused it to begin to self-destruct.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Galvatron said as the roof started to collapse above them. Just at that moment, a large hand penetrated the glass diamond and created a huge gap for them to escape. "Tidal Wave!" "Come Galvatron, we're leaving." Tidal Wave stretched out his hand for his leader and Prime. He then transformed into his warship mode and loaded the two on board. "Wait, what about my men?" Galvatron anxiously asked. "They're already on board, and so are the Aerialbots." The Decepticon and Autobot both took a sigh of relief for their safe soldiers. Tidal Wave quickly ignited his thrusters and made haste to get out of the blast radius. "You can't escape in time. I will take Unicron far away from here. I hope to once again see my creation another day, but for now, I will leave you with my last wish: till all are one." "I'll remember that Primus." "Who are you talking to?" asked a confused Galvatron. "Primus. He will take Unicron into another galaxy to keep us safe for now." At that moment, the Father of all Transformers came back online and quickly grabbed his brother. His two shoulder cannons laid between Unicrons fractured skull and fired a combined shot behind him. The fused plasma created a wormhole into an unknown galaxy. Primus proceeded by pushing Unicron into the mysterious, but there was a resistance; Unicron came back online and tried to push Primus back. Even on the brink of exploding, Unicron was immensely and unbelievably powerful. Primus used his remaining energon to slightly overpower the Beast and send him to his doom. He tried to remain with his creation in the current dimension by kicking his brother into the wormhole, but Unicron grabbed his leg just as he kicked him and they both fell into Hell together. The wormhole sucked them in with ease, swallowing them up whole. The Transformers only looked on with a combination of horror and joy as they watched both their father and destroyer disappear from their optics.

Tidal Wave returned to the Ark and they both flew to earth where they would spend the rest of their lives. When they landed, both parties exited the carriers and met in the middle. Galvatron and Optimus Prime met in the middle also to signify their peace treaty. Prime stuck out his hand for Galvatron to grab. Galvatron met him halfway and they locked hands. "I, Optimus Prime, speak for all Autobots when I say that we shall never fight against another Decepticon so long as this treaty remains." "And I, Galvatron, supreme leader over all Decepticons, agree with my brother when I say that we shall never obliterate another Autobot so long as this treaty remains." Prime smiled because peace had finally been achieved after all these centuries of fighting. Galvatron gave a half smile because even though he still had the desire to fight, he was under a treaty and had to get used to the requirements of it. "I establish this treaty in the name of our father, Primus!" Both Autobots and Decepticons raised their hands and cheered at Galvatron's words. Galvatron raised his and Prime's hand into the air and Prime spoke Primus's last wish, "Till all are one!" Peace was finally established between the two factions. The group was now neither Autobots nor Decepticons; they were a unified group known as the Transformers.


End file.
